This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
U.K. patent application No. 2,078,719A discloses and claims a series of 1,3-bis-(1,2,4-triazolyl)-2-substituted-2-propan-2-ols as antifungal agents.
Belgian Pat. No. 890,741 discloses as antimycotic agents a group of N-(2-chloro-2,3-disubstituted-propyl)-imidazoles.